Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet
by TheyreLooking4MyHeart
Summary: The Sandmans real, and it wants to kill!
1. Chapter 1

**It was a stormy morning in Iowa, Peyton Sawyer walked in with intentions of eating a warm breakfast before searching the newspaper for the out of the ordinary. Hoping for a case that'll keep her busy for the next week. There hasn't been much happening which was weird but she didn't think much of it and took on what ever she could.**

She took a seat down, two guys sat in the booth before nodding at her with a smug look. She gave a faint smile and opened the news paper she had kept in her small bag she carried around with her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Let me know if you find anything else?" Kayleigh asked, one hand on the wheel, the other pressing her cell phone to her ear._

"Of course. What'd you think I was gonna do? Handle this myself? With only you out of the two of us currently owning a car?" Jade's voice held a sarcastic reproachful tone. She chuckled, which was a sign that she was only joking.

"Whatever you say Shorty" Kayleigh grinned because she knew that name would piss off her sister.

"Careful, or I'll resurrect your worst moments from Derrick's party" Jade threatened.

"Oh God, you're still not letting me live that down are you?" Kayleigh, turned into a one-way street as she said the words. It was a beautiful day and the sun was bearing down on black muscle car, making it uncomfortably hot inside.

Jade laughed, " anything new, or am I sitting here waiting aimlessly for you to return with that breakfast you promised?"

Kayleigh shook her head, "The latter: yes. The former: no. There's nothing in this God-forsaken 's a bust"

"Well keep looking, I know your gut and it never ya in a few"

"Later" Kayleigh hung up, wondering if for the first time since the vibes had started if her gut was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peyton looked outside the window to the right of her, seeing the clouds getting to be a heavier gray. She sighed and went back to her news paper...**

Man hangs himself with H&M scraf...

She shook her head in disbelievement and continued down the paper.

little boy jumps barbed wired fence and did not get hurt...

"Boring" she said to herself and looked to the left side of the paper.

A mom is brutally murdered in town, the daughter, who witnessed it said it was her dad that did it. The problem was that the father is dead and has been for 4 years....it went on about the daughter being merely tramutized by who ever actually did it but Peyton couldn't help but wonder.

She closed the news paper when a waiter was making his way over."Can i get you anything?" He asked

"Yeah, uh, I'll take the # 7" (2 pancakes, 3 sausage, and a medium coffee)

"Sure thing" he said giving a small smile. Peyton did the same and turned back to her newspaper as the waiter walked away.

"Damn were can somebody get a case around here?" she said to herself and began to search again, though she did not forget the dad one.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kayleigh pulled into the small driveway, up ahead stood a small yet cozy cottage. She rolled her eyes, camping was NOT her thing, but Jade had persisted that they find a place that was isolated. Why? Well Kayleigh sure didn't know, and Jade hadn't offered an explanation. Regardless of it all, the little house wasn't too bad._

She got out, reaching for the take-out bags, and headed for the front door. Balancing her hold on the food, she managed to get her keys out and fumbled for the one to the front door.

A twig snapped in the bit of woods surrounding the house. Her head snapped up and she stopped dead to listen. Nothing but the wind............and something breathing heavily?

She moved her elbow to touch her waist, and felt the hard metal of her 9mm through the fabric of her made her feel a little better, but what if iron rounds didn't work?

"Jade!"

There was a crashing noise inside, followed by the door bursting open to reveal her sister.

"What?" Jade asked, looking around to see what was going on.

Kayleigh kept her gaze on the woods, but no more sounds came, and nothing was moving. She was probably overreacting, so she shrugged off.

"Nothing, help me with these bags" 


	5. Chapter 5

**The man came back with her food and Peyton took to eating it. She was interupted shortly, when her cell began to ring. She pulled her phone out her back pocket and looked at the caller ID: Kyle it read. Peyton smiled, it was her brother. She figured he must have picked something up, and something good, because he only calls to check on her or when he has something that could be worth hunting. Since he's already called to see how she was it was safe to assume.**

"Hey, Kyle, Whatcha got"

'You're gonna love me..." he smiled evily

She was so thrilled and ready for the case that her brother picked up that she almost forgot to pay, and threw a 20 dollar bill down. She headed for the door, leaving the newspaper and the Dad article circled.

She got into her black GTO, started it up, and pulled out the parking lot. She knew there was something up with the little girl seeing her dead father, but it was so vauge on detail that it was less than what she usually goes for. But the pit of her stomach said other wise.

Where her brother said to meet him was miles from where the murder was but he said it was an important part of the case. She trusted him and drove like there was no tommrow.

She was driving past woods and boy were there miles of them but she pulled up to the place her brother had told her to go. There he was, Kyle, Dark black hair, baby blue eyes, a soft faical expression. He was in his mid-twenties, every girl drooled over him.

"So?" Peyton asked getting out the car. Kyle spreaded his arms out.

"Say it" Kyle said smiling

"Im not saying anything, for all I know you found the lost nest monster" Peyton said

"Better" Kyle said....  



	6. Chapter 6

_"Greasey slop. My favorite." Jade remarked sarcastically, grimacing as she ate a few of the chili cheese fries._

"Suddenly worried about cholesterol there little sis?" Kayleigh joked, she bit off a piece of her philly cheesesteak sandwhich and began to chew.

"I can't believe I left the life a cheerleader for........THIS?" She gestured towards the rest of their food: A burger for Jade, fries for Kayleigh, what looked like an oreo blizzard for either one of them, and two drinks.

"Think of it as the Mile High Club for hunters" Kayleigh grinned.

"More like the Mile Low Club" Jade remarked, spitting her food back int a napkin and balling it up to throw away. "I'm just gonna snack on my protein one?"

Kayleigh raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding right?"

Jade laughed and shook her head, crossing the room to throw away the rest of her food. She wiped her hands with a napkin, then turned to face her sister."So, nothing?"

Kayleigh shrugged, "Zilch"

Jade snorted, "Alright, I'll pack our stuff" She began rummaging for their belongings, rounding them up to pack away into their duffel bags.

The city they'd just left was only about 1 hour away from Iowa state lines.

"Though we'd head there first, recharge your protein bar stock" Kayleigh suggested, putting on a pair of sunglasses against the morning sun.

"A wise decision if our next meals are anything like the ones from yesterday" Jade grinned while applying the finishing touches to her makeup.

Kayleigh chuckled and pressed a little harder on the gas. Something flashed through the woods beside the car. She looked, but didnt stop


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyle led Peyton over to a pile of sand. Tiffany looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.**

"Sand?" She asked

"Not just any sand." Kyle picked up a had full and let it fall to the floor. AS Peyton watched it fall it looked oddly like blood, but when it hit the floor it was regular old sand. Then it hit her...

"A sand man" Peyton said smileing.

Kyle smiled "I knew you'd like it" he said "Now say it" Kyle said

Peyton rolled her eyes "Alright, you deserve it, Kyle Sawyer is the best hunter in the whole world and no one could ever be like him, after all he is the one and only Kyle, and he rocks" she forced the words out though she had to hand it to her brother for finding something as big as this. Sandmand's usually weren't easy to find, but Kyle could track down anything. It was one of those weird talents of his.

Peyton knelt down and ran a hand through the sand."It's dead" Peyton said

"Its mate's running around" Kyle said "now these things aren't easy to track, they don't only transform into sand, but dirt, water, rocks, anytthing that nature possess but it's strongest when it's sand. It can make your worst nightmares come to life, knocking you out cold for days, months, maybe even years. The article where the daughter said she saw her father, well that wasn't true. It kind of was...See the sandman must have attacked both the mother and daughter meshing them into a nightmare together. Now in the dream the mother was murdered, but whatever happenes to you phyically in the dream will happen to you in reality. I'm guessing when the mother was killed it let the daughter go. The mother musn't have ever wanted the daughter to ever see her get harmed in anyway."

Peyton took in all in thinking that this was truly a nasty son of a bitch


	8. Chapter 8

_Kayleigh pulled the car into a diner, making sure to park it where she could easily get out of the parking lot if necessary. She and Jade emerged and headed towards the front entrance._

"Ok Kay I don't know if you've listened to me at all this morning.....or even last night....but when I complained about eating greasy food I though you understood that i hate greasy food.........and now were eating here?" She asked, gesturing towards the small town looking building.

Kayleigh glanced at the diner, then back to shrugged grinning, "They'll probably have a weight watchers menu Shorty"

"Uh uh" Jade wagged a finger at her, "remember what i said?"

"No clue" Kayleigh answered and opened the front door before Jade could respond. A belle jingled, announcing their entrance.

They sat at one of the window booths, Kayleigh automatically picking up the menu, Jade looking around the diner as if she were in Hell's kitchen.

"Kayleigh" Jade whispered.

Kayleigh sighed, "I'm not taking you to Starbucks, no matter how much you beg, plead, or cry. In fact" she set the menu down, "you can throw a tantrum if you'd way is fine by mean"

Jade rolled her eyes, "As tempting as that sounds......I've found something even better......." she looked pointedly over Kayleigh's shoulder, "..why not stay and eat huh?" Jade eagarly picked up a menu and began to skim the choices. Kayleigh noticed she kept glancing at another table.

Kayleigh turned to see what the fuss was about, then had to roll her eyes. Two men............one of them very sexy...............were sitting at another one of the window booth's.

When she kept watching them, the sexy one looked in her direction and smirked. Kayleigh turned and picked her menu back up.

"That Eyecandy is clouding your vision there Jade" Kayleigh pointed out.

Jade was too distracted to care.


	9. Chapter 9

**"Here" Kyle said coming out the abandoned cottage handing Peyton, who was sitting on the steps, a necklace that had a greek symbol on it.**

"Its the Sandman..." kyle trailed off as Peyton finished his sentence,

"Constellation, yeah, I recognize it from the greek book" Peyton said. Kyle took a seat beside her.

"We have to draw these around the cottage, if I'm right there's one more life the sand man needs to take before he can ressurect his mate. With the symbols that'll enable him from getting the last soul into the sand, or hell will break loose." Kyle said

Peyton nodded and pulled the necklace over her head. "Lets get to is sparky" she said and got to her feet. She picked up a large stick from the ground and began to embedd the first symbol.

Kyle didn't hesitate to help, grabbing a stick he walked about 3 feet from Peytons symbol and began to draw.

So how does this sandman work its majic?" Peyton asked

"Step on it and you'll drop straigt to the ground, sleeping soundly" Kyle said laughing.

"It's not funny" Peyton said. She held back a laugh, only because she couldn't help but laugh when her brother did. They were ferternal twins so it was only natural."

"I know, I know, And for that I'm terribly sorry, but honestly imagine just walking and suddenly collaspe on the floor, sleeping? I find that funny,"

Peyton shook her head and began to draw the next symbol


	10. Chapter 10

_"Can you spell 'hot'"? Jade grinned, staring over Kayleigh's shoulder._

"Can you spell 'raging hormones''? Kayleigh asked, officially irritated.

"What?" Jade faked innocence, "It's not my fault he's making fliry faces and besides......I'm not the one he's looking at"

Kayleigh frowned and turned to look at the boys' booth again. The sexy one was indeed staring at her, he winked when he saw that she was watching him. Kayleigh grinned at him, then flipped him off at the same time. He raised and eyebrow, then chuckled at her brasen humor.

"Jerk off" Kayleigh muttered as she turned back to face her sister, the grin was now gone.

"Kill joy" Jade muttered back to her."Have some fun for a change"

Kayleigh grimaced, "Fine. My idea of fun right now...." she stood up, "...is to take a walk"

Jade's smile vanished, "You're leaving me here?"

Kayleigh grinned, "Why not? I'm sure you and Hot Lips will have loads of fun together"

Jade glared at her, but couldnt keep the grin off her face. Kayleigh smirked and turned on her heel to leave the restaraunt.

As she stepped outside, she felt as if someone was watching her, and as she looked over her shoulder, she noticed that Hot Lips was staring at her. Ignoring the urge to throw something at the window, she turned away from him and kept walking.

She' already been through one relationship that was bad, she didn't need another.

As she walked along, she noticed a pile of sand in the middle of the sidewalkd.....................wait..............Sand?


	11. Chapter 11

**"Hey Kyle?"**

"Yeah?"

"You think it's safe for the town, you know with this sandman looking for its next victim"

"Yeah, I mean usually they don't kill till they know that they're able to use that life to bring their mate back"

Peyton gave a nodd, convincing enough but she wanted to be safe that sorry. She heard her brother sigh and knew he knew what she was thinking."Fine go, explore the town, see if you can find someone randomly laying on the ground sleeping" Kyle laughed

"I think I will" Peyton said back with smug tone.

"You might want to be careful though, hobos everywhere, you know sleeping. you don't want them to think you're crazy...well anymore than you are"

Peyton wipped the stick at her brother. He ducked just in time and the stick hit a tree.

"Nice throw, not good enough, but what girl could ever really through" Kyle said. Peyton gave him a dirty look and turn on her foot and began to walk away. Kyle took to fiinshing his symbol.

"Oh hey Kyle?" Peyton said. She waited for her brother to lift his head up and threw a rock at her brothers bent foward holding his chest,

"Bitch.,," he groaned falling to his knees. Peyton laughed and walked away. She got back into her car and drove off into town, coming to a diner. "God, these things are everywhere" She said to herself. She soon spotted a pile of sand and trailed her eyes up to a girl. She had brown hair, light skin and looked about her age. She noticed the girl was checking out the sand which sent and alarm go off in her head.

"Hey! Don't go near that!" Peyton yelled exiting the car.


	12. Chapter 12

_Kayleigh jerked her head up, just in time to see a women shouting at her. She had blond hair which swung in the wind as she ran._

Kayleigh looked down. She should've known, and it had to take someone shouting at her for the thought to sink in.

So her gut was right after all.

"Get away from that!" The women gasped, stopping within a few feet in front of Kayleigh on the other side of the pile of sand.

Kayleigh raised an eyebrow, "Not afraid of the Sandman are you?"

The girl looked taken aback, "How did....?"

"Lucky guess" Kayleigh looked back down at the pile, "Well, turns out there's something here after all" She grinned."And here I thought today was going to suck too"


	13. Chapter 13

_Peyton held her tounge then her attention was taken by a girl that came running out the diner._

"Kay, is everything okay!" She shouted as the girl ran to the others side. She looked slightly younger than the other.

"I'm fine" The Girl replied smiling. "It appears that we have a case before us" The girl said and pointed down at the sand.

The girl who ran out the diner raised and eyebrow. "Ooh sand, I'm so scared," The girl said sarcastically.

The other huffed and picked the sand up and let it drop to the floor. The younger ones jaw dropped."It's just the beast under your bed  
In your closet in your head" The younger one sang.

The other shook her head and stuck a hand out to Peyton."Kayleigh" she said

Peyton was hesitant but slowly shook the other girls hand. "Peyton," she said.

"This is my sister, Jade" Kayleigh introduced. Jade made a saluteing sign and Peyton nodded.

"So you on this case already?" Kayleigh asked.

"Yeah, my brother and I" Peyton replied.

"I don't know about the brother but I'd say the sisters worth my time," Came a  
voice. The three of them turned. Kayleigh rolled her eyes, Jade smiled brightly and Peyton raised her eyebrows as two males approached them.

"And to think we had something speical" Kayleigh replied.  
To the shorter one. He smiled and held a hand out to Kayleigh.

"Dean Winchester" he said. Kayleigh raised and eyebrow at his hand but saw no harm in shaking it.

"This is my brother Sam" He said Sam nodded. Peyton smiled thinking he was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"I'm Peyton" She said holding a hand out to him. Sam shook it with out thought. His brother nudged him with approval. However, sams attention focused on the sand before him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Dean" he said with quiet alarm.  
Peyton knew the tone too well and knew that he must be what they were...hunters.

"Its a sandman" Peyton said aloud. "Yeah, I know what you are and I noticed that you noticed what any expert hunter would notice." PEyton said,

Dean nodded impressed then realized something "It's just the beast under your bed in your closet in your head" He sang. Sam huffed knowing that was coming.


	14. Chapter 14

**"Metallica fan?" Kayleigh raised her eyebrows.**

Dean grinned at her, "All the way"

She nodded lightly, "So what did you think about Kid Rock taking the lead singer's place for a concert after he broke his leg?"

He made an discusted expression, "Kid needs to get his priorities straight before singing for that band"

"I know some fans who'd disagree with you on that" Kayleigh remarked.

"They need to sort out their priorities too" Dean grinned, "Kid Rock needs to stick to his Jackson Mississippi blues before Entering Sandman"

"Which brings us back .....here" Kayleigh remarked sarcastically, pointing at the pile of sand again.

The taller man, Sam, crouched down to scoop up a pile of the sand, and let it run through his fingers."Riddle me this," he stood back up, dusting off his hands, "what's it doing here?"

"Maybe he's lonely" Jade replied, tilting her head.

"Or maybe he's horny" Dean commented, giving a sideways glance in Kayleigh's direction.

"Really? That's flattering" Kayleigh said sarcastically, the grin was gone.

Sam looked at Kayleigh, "I think he's found his sacrifice"

Kayleigh raised her eyebrows, "Well i must've missed that part in Sandman 101, care to explain?"


	15. Chapter 15

_Peyton raised an eyebrow confused."Your'e suggesting that this Sandman chose Kayleigh?"_

Peyton bent over picked the Sand up. She held the hand out in front of Sam and let it fall to the floor. "It's dead" She said bluntly. "Honestly..."she said annoyed. "If it did choose her, she wound't have spotted the sand, stepped on it and would be camatose right now" Peyton said. "There's another one where my brothers right now. Judging by the heaviness of this one, I'm 99.9% sure this ones the husband. It's probably been dead for weeks."

"But thats not possible, there was a murder yesterday-"

"I know," Peyton snapped cutting Jade off. "Which means we're dealing with a family one. If Im right, It's not ressurecting, it's making it's self stronger." Peyton said

She looked at her car knowing she should get back to her brother.":Look Id love to stay and chat but my brothers out there alone-"

"Thats okay, we'll follow and we can figure this out together" Sam said

"Whoa, whoa wait- hang on one minute Sammy, this isn't the Winchester Cho Cho Train-"

"I'm in" Kayleigh said interjecting....

"Hell yeah" Dean said changing his mind. Jade laughed and began to walk to the car.

"Lead the way Goldie Locks." She called out. Kayleigh followed after her sister, walking a backwards a couple of steps to give Dean a seductive look.

"I'm hittin tonight" Dean said patting his brother on the shoulder "Lets go man" he said and hurried over to the impala.

"Your brother must be a handful"

"You know from expirence?" Sam asked

"Oh-yeah" Peyton. "See if you can keep up Sam" She said flirting and walked back to her car.


End file.
